


Logistics

by neil4god, The_Nineteenth_Key



Category: Suits (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Poodle Jackson, Angst, Angst and Humour, BAMF!Stiles, Bunny hunting, But no, Crossover, Curly Fries & Milkshakes, Dead Bunnies!, Derek sucks at wooing, Diner Booths, Donna is a goddess, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Harvey is Not a Good Father Figure, Hurt Derek, Jackson being needy and cute, Jackson/Lydia - Freeform, Jessica bossing Harvey about, Jessica sucking up to Derek, M/M, Mention of canon character deaths - Stiles' mom and Derek's family very briefly, Mentions Past Torture, Misunderstandings, Nobody loves the sheriff, Oblivious Stiles, Pining Derek, Possessive Stiles, Puppy Mike, Puppy Piles, Scars etc..., Sheriff Vs. Harvey, Wedding Bells, Werewolves, akwardness, but he Is a Kickass Lawyer, everyone thinks stiles is in a cult, or an orgy, pop culture references, shifting pov, sterek, which hes kind of flattered by, worried Harvey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neil4god/pseuds/neil4god, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nineteenth_Key/pseuds/The_Nineteenth_Key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about Stiles dad is that he's not actually his dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from an anon on fuckyeahsuits tumblr page that asked for a Harvey is Stiles father fic.  
> Also, this is in no way Beta'd so any mistakes should be overlooked, ignored, and never mentioned. Because its four in the morning and I don't give a shit.

The things about Stiles dad is that he's not actually Stiles dad.

He didn't mean this in a negitive way, no, the sheriff did right by him, when he was around. Which honestly hasn't been much since his mom died. Regardless, Stiles knows the Sheriff loves him, and that in his eyes, he's still his son, biology aside.  
It wasn't like some horrible secret, either, Stiles has known the truth since he was old enough to ditch his godforsaken name and be Stiles. It was never brought up in fights, even the really bad ones when Stiles was becoming a teenager with all the confusing hormones and mood swings and med adjustments and all he wanted was his mom back, it just -was.  
It didn't define Stiles like it did Jackson, he knew who he was just about as much as any other teenager and if some one asked if he was adopted, well, he'd be honest.

His mom wasn't able to have kids, and that killed her. Her body was too weak, the doctors said, and the fetus would be cannibalised before it even began to develop. They turned to adoption, spent months filing paperwork, reviewing canidates, screening medical histories and, quietly, grieving over the fact that they would never have a child of their own. Finally, they found it.

They were law students, too young and with too much potential to give up their prospective careers, but much too kind-hearted to end the life of their unborn child. It was like fate, his mom said once, laying in bed much, much too pale but she had a smile on her face as she spoke and little Stiles just didn't have the heart to ask her to rest. Like fate, that four people from other sides of the country could find eachother in a time of need, to give her the greatest child a mother could ever have. 

Stiles would always listen in wide-eyed awe, seated between his parents in a rare moment of stillness and imagined in his head that it was some grand quest and that Stiles was most definitely the prince of this story. He never asked about his biological parents, not once even after his mom passed. As far as he was concerned, his real parents were right there, his mom who kissed his scrapes and sang old, welsh songs, and his dad who took him on fishing trips that turned into swimming trips because Stiles could never sit still long enough to actually catch anything and the way his dad would laugh and say 'We're suppose to catch the fish, kiddo, not play with them.' And turned sad when Stiles replied 'why not both?'.  
(He never did get an answer to that question.)

So he was understandably confused, and maybe a little (lot) hurt when his dad said a little over a week after the whole deal with the alpha pack (and two days since he was able to check out of the hospital) 'I think you should stay with you're biological father.' 

And Stiles, for the most part is stunned, half convinced this was nightmare or another one of those damned hallucinations, or maybe even a result of the fact that he was mixing pain meds with adderral.

Their were tears and denials and harsh words said on both sides but it ended in embraces and more tears and maybe, just maybe, lighter hearts.  
'I'm scared, kiddo. I don't know how to keep you safe anymore.' His dad whispered with a choked breath and a little bit of Stiles heart broke (like it did every time he had to lie to his dad in the past two years) and he very carefully does not say, 'Me neither.' But agrees to go stay with a mister Harvey Specter, if only until school started up again.

He calls up Derek for a pack meeting, where there are more tears, bodily threats of harm to both one Harvey Specter and Stiles himself if he didn't email everyday and call in twice a week for a conference call with the pack and bruising hugs and indecent amounts of cuddling.

Stiles knew he was going to miss his pack, miss them like a limb, but he still smiled and made assurances and no, Lydia, I'm sure that's not necessary.  
They all came with to drop him off at the airport, cover be damned, stuffed into Derek's camaro and Stiles jeep and maybe breaking a couple of laws on the way, where he was subjected to an obscene amount of hugs (and maybe a little tongue) that his dad allows with minimal amounts of snark but draws the line at clothing removal.

One of these days Stiles is going to convince the sheriff that he's not actually apart of a orgy-cult thing led by Derek Hale, and that pack cuddles are in fact innocent no matter the fact that everyone (even Stiles, cause hey, can't beat them, join them) is half naked.  
His flight is boarding by the time he was able to tear away from everyone, with more promises to he safe and keep in touch and send pictures and Derek actually gave him a map with all the best places to eat and color coded areas to avoid since those particular packs aren't too friendly to strange wolf smelling humans(hunters wear perfume, who knew?). With a final, sad wave, he sucks in a deep breath and boards the plane.

His dad made plans with Harvey,(father? Papa? Mr. Specter?) to be dropped off at his work building when Harvey will clear him with his doorman and give Stiles the keys to his place so he can finish work while Stiles gets settled in.

Stiles is maybe a little sick when he sees the lobby(and Christ, his father is a lawyer,) and feels woefully inadequate in his stained skinny jeans and trademark red hoodie as he does his own walk of shame up to the directory. The snooty (yes, snooty, because Stiles in a gentleman when he wants to be, okay?) blonde kind of raises an eyebrow in a _what the hell do you think your doing here,/ _kind of way that he still gets a lot from Lydia and he ducks his head and murmurs that he would very much like know how to get to Harvey Specter's office and that, no, he doesn't know if he has an appointment, "but he asked his driver to take me here, so he's probably expecting me maybe." And he figures he looks just the right shade of pathetic to he pointed toward the elevator and told a floor and office number.__

__He gets a lot of strange looks lugging his two suitcases and book bag out of the elevator with his usual grace, but he decided that even if he couldn't be with the pack, he could still do research and finish translating (finish, because he's an opportunistic bastard and knows he probably won't be able to do more then a couple chapters since hunters are fucking paranoid bastards that have _codes inside their codes/ _) the bestiary and maybe if he's feeling generous start his summer reading.  
Yeah, right.___ _

____Hes not that much of an optimist, thanks._ _ _ _

____Still, by the time he actually makes it to Mr. Specters office (to formal?) he's exhausted and that six hour flight is catching up to him so he is in no way at all prepared to be waysided by scary redheaded secretaries. God that sounds familiar. After that traumatic encounter he finds himself huddled on the couch in Harvey's office ('Harvey, he likes to be called Harvey. Call him daddy and he cut you into tiny pieces. Tiny.') and looks around nervously at all the paraphernalia that just screams 'touchmeImshinyandpriceless' and prays for strength.  
So much strength._ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter is all neil4god, so direct all comments to her.   
> I'll take the flames though.... Their nice and toasty.

She made him wait in Harvey’s office, his fingers itching to touch everything, for nearly half an hour. The jet lag was working against his meds and he had to physically sit on his hands so he wouldn’t race across the office and dirty up those records. They were beautiful and he shouldn’t be expected to just sit there and stare at them without wanting to touch. Hell just looking at the record player was getting him hard. It was, fuck, it would make such sweet music. Stiles was a firm believer in vinyl over cd or digital. It captured something that just got lost everywhere else. It had a rawness to it that he loved. Most of Harvey’s collection wasn’t to his taste, he was less _Muddy Waters _more _Fleetwood Mac _(it was his mom’s fault – she introduced him to _Rumours _, how was he supposed to move on from that?) He wondered if Harvey had that on vinyl, because that would be a great way to bond with his biological father, parent type man. Crap, maybe Donna was right and he should just stick to Harvey.______

Stiles legs were jiggling up and down dancing out the beat to _Break the Chain _when a blonde guy in a cheap suit and skinny tie walked in and stopped dead in the middle of the room. He was a little offended Sure he looked a state, his hair was a mess and his hoodie was beat up, even his shoes were falling apart, but he wasn’t repulsive! He didn’t deserve to be stared at like he was a freaking hobo. The guy looked back through the glass wall, probably looking for Donna to make sure he wasn’t a particularly ballsy vagrant, but she had left to torment someone called Louis. The guy spun in a tight circle till he was facing Stiles, his blue eyes wide with surprise bordering on panic and kinda’ cute actually. Stiles had gotten over that whole sexual identity crisis thing. It lasted like ten minutes before he was ok with being bi; he has way to many near death experiences to freak out over something as mundane as his sexuality, especially when surrounded by freaking models all day. So yeah, he smiled and batted his eyelashes, drinking in the lithe body under that cheap suit. Stiles had a thing for older men, it was hardly a surprise considering he hung out with Derek Hale. Derek made guys his age seem like pre-schoolers, and psychotic tendencies aside, Mr. Argent wasn't too shabby either, and Peter, well, he really really tries not to think about the entire creepy pedo vibe that came off the guy whenever he was around. The guy smiled back, his mouth curling up nice and wide. He couldn’t have been much older than Derek so that was ok too. He held out a hand, nice long artist's fingers, and Stiles stood up and took it shaking firmly. “I’m Mike Ross, Harvey’s associate.”  
Letting his smile get brighter Stiles stepped closer to the guy, just a little so he could introduce himself properly, “I’m Stiles S-“ a deep voice cut him off, “Specter. Mike this is my kid, Stiles stop flirting with my associate.” __

He was broader than he had expected, his voice deeper, his hair slicker. He was just more. There was a presence to him that Stiles gravitated towards without meaning to. It was probably the suit, a metallic grey with pale pinstripe that probably cost more than Stiles’ jeep and laptop. It made him seem powerful and confident. The guy, Mike, pulled back his hand and stared between the two of them like they were a jigsaw puzzle and he’d lost the last piece. It was cute, adorable even. Mike did frustration adorably. Stiles ignored it though as best he could (getting an erection in front of his father in their first meeting was not a good idea) he took those few steps closer to Harvey and did the man bro hug thing. Harvey seemed surprised at first, he held back before wrapping one arm around Stiles and holding him close. It lasted maybe a little longer than was acceptable but Stiles was tired and feeling emotional. His mom had talked about Harvey, how she wouldn’t have Stiles without him, so Stiles had grown up with a fuzzy kind of like for the man. But just because he was feeling mushy didn’t mean he was going to let him get away with shit, “It’s Stilinski actually or Stilinski-Specter if you want to be all possessive.”  
Harvey grinned at him, this smug little smile like he ran the world and wow, that was his smile. That was Stiles’ smile and seeing it reflected back at him from this slick looking lawyer was weird. Harvey patted him on the back and shoved him over to the couch. “Sorry I wasn’t here earlier, my meeting ran late. I should be ready to go in a few minutes, I just need to get some papers.”  
He held out his hand to Mike, clearly expecting him to hand him the files. Mike blinked twice looked at Harvey’s hand and then lifted the papers off his desk and held them hostage against his chest, “Yeah no, there needs to be more of an explanation here, or any explanation in fact because you have a kid, Harvey! How could you have a kid I know nothing about?”  
Harvey smiled again and Stiles knew that smile too. Rescuing Mike from whatever sarcastic bit of vitriol Harvey was about to spew, Stiles jumped up and into the conversation, “Damn I was really hoping we could do one of those older guy younger guy things. It kinda sucks that you’re doing that with my dad instead. Wait that sounds wrong, father, daddio, pops?”  
Harvey’s face scrunched up tight like he was in pain when Stiles tried to find something to call him. Donna was totally right. Maybe that was a ginger thing? Lydia was always right as well and she was a strawberry blonde goddess. Donna was like the adult version of her. He could never let them meet, lest together they rule the world and mankind would weep and he really needed to take his pills. Mike was staring at him again, not hobo weird, but weird weird, like who is this kid and why is he still here weird. It was very off putting. Over heated Stiles threw off his hoodie letting it slap onto the sofa as he moved across the room, his fingers tracing the vinyl. Mike was mumbling something about not being Harvey’s boy toy and hey that was good. He might still be in with a chance there. Of course Harvey would probably kill him. Just because they weren’t in a relationship didn’t mean Harvey was ok with him getting off with his kid. That would make work complicated, probably. 

The vinyl felt good, the plastic sleeves smooth under his fingers and he let himself focus on the sensation while Harvey and Mike chatted. It wasn’t actually a chat, more of Harvey dominating the room with a sharply spoken, “There’s nothing to tell, we were both too young; he was adopted, his parents kept in touch. He’s staying with me for the summer Mike so you can help me keep an eye on him.”  
It was a command and from the look on Mike’s face he knew it. He ducked his head and the motion made his tie swing wildly, Stiles couldn’t help but say “Dude your tie is way too skinny. And what’s with the cheap suit?”  
Mike glared at him but Harvey beamed. It felt nice to have a parent’s approval again, he hadn’t had it in such a long time. “He’s in beat up converse and even he knows your suits are cheap Mike.”  
He should probably defend his cons, after all _Doctor Who _wore cons! Instead he let slip why he knew so much about suits, “ _Inception man _, it was all about the suit porn. Joseph Gordon-Levitt did things to that suit that were obscene. Harvey gets it, right Harv?”  
Harvey and Mike made some kind of choking noise and Stiles could hear a feminine giggle from outside the office. He ignored it though, going back to the vinyl and letting it soothe him. He should take his pills, but if he took them now he would never sleep and he was exhausted. ____

In the end Harvey snatched the papers out of Mike’s grip and ushered Stiles out of his office. He made Mike carry the bags. Donna wiggled her fingers at him in a wave and she didn’t seem as terrifying as she had earlier. Or maybe Stiles was just sleepy and she’d scare him pants less again in the morning. Harvey ignored the curious stares of his co-workers and kept a large hand on Stiles’ back propelling him into the elevator and out to the car. It sucked that Stiles had to fly here, he could have brought his jeep (if he’d wanted to end up broken down on a back road in the middle of nowhere waiting for the monsters to get him), although Derek said he didn’t need a car in New York. Still it was nice to sink into the soft leather and let himself relax. Harvey side-eyed him all the way to his place, but Stiles was too out of it to care. He trudged up to Harvey’s apartment, his luggage trailing behind and he was so tired he almost walked into the glass elevator. Harvey grabbed him just in time, his grip firm and comforting. “Shower then bed before you kill yourself.”  
Stiles mumbled something vastly important, “ _Like a nuclear reprisal inbound from outer space. There's a comparison here I'm trying to swing _”, come to think about it Stiles was pretty sure that was from a song. Harvey stared down at him, he was only a little bit taller, and physically manhandled him into the bathroom, turned on the shower and left him there. Taking that as a hint, Stiles could take hints, really he could. He stripped and forced himself into the shower. It felt good, made him feel human again and Stiles almost wanted to reaffirm his grip on humanity by jacking off, but he hadn’t locked the door and that would be bad. So he washed up quickly, stole a spare toothbrush from Harvey’s cabinet and went through his night time routine, minus the orgasm. Harvey was waiting for him in the hall to usher him into what was now his room for the summer and settled him into bed. Stiles felt a little like a toddler the way Harvey was treating him but he was too tired to be pissed so he went with it and let himself be coddled a bit. He checked his phone though, just once after Harvey closed the door and knocked off the light. He had a text from Derek, “Don’t get yourself killed”, and to Stiles’ sleepy mind that was practically an I love you.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> David Tennant's (10) Doctor Who wore dark red converse.  
> The song is X Rated by Matthew Good


	3. Chapter 3

When he woke up it was mid-afternoon and Harvey was gone. There was a note on the coffee pot telling him to eat something and that Harvey would be back around nine. It was a Saturday, who worked till nine on a Saturday? Oh that’s right, all of Stiles’ parental figures. Pouring himself a cup of joe Stiles settled in on the couch with some CapN’Crunch and caught a _Firefly _marathon on SyFy. He made food around seven, just pasta and munched through _Serenity _. By the time Harvey got in after eleven Stiles was sprawled out on the couch listening to _Rumours _on Harvey’s record player with his eyes closed. When Harvey put his hand on his arm Stiles reacted instinctively, twisting out of the grip and brandished his discarded fork like a blade. Harvey took a step back and Stiles felt bad for that, he did, but he didn’t like people sneaking up on him. Not since Gerard and then the Alphas. Stiles told everyone he was fine that it was just his meds making him jumpy, but he knew it wasn’t. He could hardly tell a therapist he thought he had PTSD because werewolves and psycho geriatrics kept trying to kill him. He tried to catch his breath, easing his heart rate back down to something normal. He felt exposed though, the way Harvey was staring at him was too intense, like he was trying to take him apart and Stiles didn’t like it. He didn’t say anything though, just poured himself a glass of juice and turned off the record player. He tried to get himself together putting a big smile on and slumping into the couch but Harvey just told him “Don’t touch my records” and went off to bed.______

Harvey was freaking out. He had spent the day wrapping up the Cartman case and dealing with Mike being a baby. Donna was still pissed at him that she’d only found out about Stiles a week ago. So all in all it hadn’t been the greatest day. He probably should have stayed at home and helped the kid settle in, but he was nearly seventeen, he should be able to handle being home by himself. He knew Stiles was an independent kid. Claudia had sent him letters and photos and even school report cards for years. When she passed away John kept up the tradition, updating Harvey on what was happening in Stiles’ life. His letters were short and irregular but Harvey appreciated the updates. He might not be a proper part of his son’s life, but he liked to know he was safe and cared for. This year though, he hadn’t had a single letter. Not even an email and it had worried him. When he finally got around to calling John the sheriff explained about the murders and what was happening in Beacon Hills so Harvey understood why he hadn’t written. That was fine, but something was wrong with Stiles. Last year Harvey knew Stiles was top of his class, hell top of his school, was crushing on Lydia Martin and best friends with Scott McCall. His doctors were thinking about lowering his meds and he was saving for ComiCon. A year later and Stiles was twitching and on double his Adderall doses, covered in bruises (kid was too tired last night to even realise Harvey saw them) apparently bi and possibly suffering from PTSD. Harvey knew what child abuse looked like. He had grown up with it, he knew the bruises and the reflexive flinches and downright fear that came from someone sneaking up behind you. Harvey was not going to let that happen to his son. He would wait for Stiles to trust him, after all he was safe in New York, so he would wait all summer if he had to for Stiles to tell him who was hurting him. He would need to keep him close though. The original plan had been to let Stiles wander around New York doing whatever he wanted once he was home on time, but now he didn’t want him out of his sight. He would make a phone call in the morning then take Stiles shopping. There was no way any kid of his was going to dress like that. 

Something crashed into Stiles sending him careening backwards. It took a second for him to realise it was a person, a guy who had plastered himself to Stiles. He flailed wildly before deciding to just go with it. If someone wanted to hug him then they could hug him. He was a very huggable guy. There was a snuffling noise from where the stranger was pressed up against his neck, to be honest it reminded him a little of Derek and Scott, the way they would scent him sometimes. Ok he had to stop thinking about Derek because if he didn’t he would pop a boner and that would be not good. He rubbed little circles onto the guys back, thinking that if he had to attack strangers in the hallway then he must really need the comfort. There was some sort of whimpering noise that just about cut him to pieces before the guy pulled back and straightened up look embarrassed. 

Stiles laughed, long and loud but he couldn’t help it, Jackson Whittmore hug attacked him! How was that not funny? Jackson glowered at him but his fist was still holding onto Stiles’ shirt. “Dude what the hell?”  
A faint blush was creeping up Jackson’s face, going across those pretty cheekbones staining them red, “You smell like Derek and Lydia. It’s a pack thing, sorry.”  
That was really sweet actually, so Stiles pulled him in for another hug murmuring in his ear, “We missed you too moron.”  
Jackson pulled away first and Stiles let him. When there was a respectable distance between them again Stiles asked, “Dude what are you even doing here? I thought you were in London?”  
Jackson looked up and down the corridor, probably hoping no-one had seen their hug before answering, “I’m interning. My dad arranged it, he’s friends with the senior partner or something. You look different.”  
Stiles ran a hand through his hair, feeling the length of it tickle his palm, “Yeah I let my hair grow out.”  
Jackson looked him over carefully, letting his eyes linger on his new high tops and black jeans. “Are you only wearing one shirt? Those jeans fit you!” It came out like an accusation which made Stiles a little uncomfortable. Harvey had taken him shopping yesterday, buying him all new clothes from underwear up. It wasn’t that he had a problem with new clothes, it was that Harvey insisted they all fit perfectly. So the jeans were super skinny and they fit him perfectly, the t-shirt was still Iron Man but now it was tight enough to show off his abs and that was a little weird for him. “I went shopping. Why, does it look stupid?”  
Jackson shook his head immediately, “No you look good. Really good actually.”  
That was unexpected coming from Jackson, but it did make him feel a little better about his new wardrobe. “Oh thanks. So if you’re the intern then you’re supposed to come with me.”  
He led Jackson through the building chatting quietly about their friends and pack. Jackson followed him into Harvey’s office without seeming to notice, startling when Stiles left his side to peruse the record collection. He glanced around the room quietly freaking out before stepping into Stiles’ personal space. It was a pack thing, the wolves took comfort in the presence of another pack member so Stiles pulled out a record with one hand and patted Jackson with another. He slipped the record out of the sleeve and made his way to the record player with Jackson clutching his sleeve. 

Before he could life the needle arm up Harvey barked out, “Don’t touch my records Stiles!”  
Stiles darted a guilty glance at Harvey in the doorway and held out the Etta James album for Harvey to put on. “Come on Harv just a quick track please?”  
Harvey snatched the album out of his hand, cradling it close to his chest like it was something precious. “We discussed this Stiles do not touch my records.”  
He stepped back a little, taking Jackson with him, saying “That was way harsh.”  
There was a short laugh from the doorway as Mike made his way into the office asking slightly incredulously, “Did you just quote _Clueless _?”__  
Stiles felt his smile light up, stretching across his face. He knew Mike was going to be awesome and he was ready to tell him that when Harvey said “Stiles stop and Mike don’t encourage him!”  
Mike settled himself on the couch with a bunch of folders and spread them across the coffee table. Harvey dug out a file and tossed it to Mike before turning his attention to Stiles again. “You’re under Louis, you’re an intern so you fetch, carry and obey. If you have any problems come to me or Mike, Donna if you can find her but it had better be something serious or she will rip you apart. Do not run your mouth and don’t get in trouble or you’ll be on house arrest all weekend. Got it?”  
The only thing that really registered was that bit about Donna, as if he was stupid enough to go to her in the first place! He didn’t like being treated like a dog though, especially since there was an oversized canine (werewolves are canines too!) standing next to him. Harvey beckoned him close and Stiles obeyed feeling Jackson halt two steps behind him and noting the curious look on Harvey’s face, but he wasn’t about to explain pack dynamics to someone who didn’t know werewolves are real. He pressed his legs up against Harvey’s desk, glancing at the Etta James with longing. Harvey held out a small black credit card telling him “For lunch or whatever. If you’re good today we can take the record home, but only if you’re good Stiles. Alright go do some work and don’t take any shit from Louis. He’s your boss but that doesn’t make him less of a douche.”  
He waved them out of the room and Stiles made sure to trail his fingers across the back of Mike’s neck. He felt the older man shiver under him, and Harvey’s shout followed him into the hallway “Don’t touch my puppy!” Stiles stopped in front of Donna’s desk to ask “What’s with the puppy thing?”  
She flicked back her hair and eyed Jackson up like he was Satan spawn before ignoring him and telling Stiles “Mike is his puppy. Don’t touch his puppy Stiles he’s off limits.”  
Stiles soaked that in before asking “So I was right then before?”  
She smiled with too many teeth and a cold sharp light in her eyes that reminded Stiles of kanimas and hunters, “Stiles Mike is Harvey’s. You’ll just have to get your own human plaything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Get your own human plaything" - from Black Books episode Manny Come Home


	4. Chapter 4

Jackson followed him down the hallway and into the pit where the associates worked their way through mountains of paperwork. They stopped outside Louis Litt’s office, Jackson’s hand on his arm and his voice curious as he asked “What the hell was that Stiles? You’re living with that guy?”  
He almost sounded hurt which was weird and Stiles was clearly delusional, so he ignored it and explained “Yeah he’s my biological dad. I’m spending the summer with him, didn’t think he’d make me work at his office though. I’m pretty sure he’s just using me for free labour.”  
Jackson didn’t laugh. Sure it wasn’t as funny as most of Stiles’ other jokes, but he could have at least made the attempt. Instead Jackson stared at him intensely for eighty four seconds (Stiles counted) before blurting “You’re adopted?”  
He didn’t get a chance to answer. 

The door to the office opened and a short man with beaver teeth glared at them both “What are you doing here? Never mind go down to the stacks, I need the Henderson complete files and everything you can find on the Lindbergs. Should I say it slower so you can understand?”  
Stiles smirked at him, Harvey was right this guy was a dick, he popped his p on the overloud “Nope!” and dragged Jackson away from the douche. He really wanted to check out the sights this weekend so there was no way he was going to ruin that by being smart with Louis on his first day. That could wait until tomorrow or maybe Wednesday, Wednesdays were always awful so that would give him something to look forward to. He pushed his shoulder against Jacksons, whispering under his breath “Come over for dinner tonight, we can watch a movie and do cuddles.”  
He watched the brief flicker of relief flash across Jackson’s face before he hid it. They guy was clearly in need of some skin contact. The pack in London wouldn’t have anything to do with him because he was a Hale and apparently that still meant something to them. He was like some sort of visiting nobility that nobody wanted to hang out with in case he got upset and it started a war. It meant Jackson was lonely a lot of the time. He couldn’t ask his human friends to cuddle him during a movie, or press up against them without it seeming like he was hitting on them. Stiles felt bad for him. He should be with his pack not half way across the world, maybe there was a way they could convince his dad to let him move back to the States permanently. Stiles would have to speak to Derek about it and get his thoughts. 

They settled into a routine. Stiles would go to work with Harvey in the morning and get his instructions from Louis. Each day saw him getting snarkier and snarkier. Pretty soon Stiles was going to take a piss in that guy’s office just to make things even. After that first day Harvey never left at the same time as Stiles, so Ray drove him and Jackson back to Harvey’s place where they would strip half naked and cuddle in front of the Avengers or whatever else was on. The weekends saw Jackson sleeping on the couch so they could spend the whole day out sight-seeing or shopping or doing whatever else it is people do in New York during the summer. Harvey was fine with Stiles having a boyfriend, especially if it meant he would lay off Mike for a while. Stiles had tried to explain that Jackson wasn’t his boyfriend but Harvey had held up his hand and informed him that “I don’t want to know anything about your sex life Stiles. Just don’t be a fool, wrap your tool .”  
Stiles had very quickly given up on that once Harvey walked in on him and Jackson stripped down to their boxers collapsed against each other on his bed eating ice cream and watching _True Blood _(of course he walked in when Sookie was fucking Eric!)But Harvey was still fine with it, he didn’t treat him any differently or call his dad freaking out. Harvey was kind of awesome actually and so was New York. Of course he still missed his dad and his pack. Lydia skyped him occasionally when she was bored, more since she found out Jackson was with him. That mostly ended up with him having to leave the room so Jackson could have skype sex on his bed. It was unpleasant and his sheets were always sticky after (another thing that contributed to Harvey’s misbegotten beliefs) but he was pack so he put up with it. Scott texted him when he wasn’t with Allison or Isaac, they had formed some weird threesome not a threesome thing that just kind of confused Stiles so he was happy to be out of it. It was Derek he spent the most time missing. He checked in twice a day with the grumpy Alpha, sending him stupid texts or calling him up in the middle of the night because he couldn’t sleep. It was just like being at home really, except he was bugging Derek from long distance and Derek couldn’t do his creepy stalker thing from Beacon Hills.__

By the time the first month had passed Stiles and Derek were texting every few minutes, no matter what they were doing or where they were. Even walking around the corridors of Pearson Hardman with a pile of legal files for Louis, of course Stiles has never had the best co-ordination so it wasn’t too surprising when he went sprawling onto the floor in front of Harvey and Mike. Mike helped him up (he had held tightly to the papers) while Harvey grabbed his phone from the floor. Instead of handing it back to him he put it into his inside pocket and kept walking. Stiles spent the entire day begging his father for his phone back. By the end of it Derek was sending Jackson freaked out messages and Stiles was feeling withdrawal (he knows that’s not a real thing, phone withdrawal, but he had the shake and everything!) in short Stiles was a mess by the time Harvey called him into his office. Donna stopped him outside the door wanting to know who the hottie was on his screensaver –he’s not a complete perv ok it was a photo of the whole pack! 

Harvey glared at him the second he crossed the threshold. Stiles wasn’t really sure how to take that. Harvey had been awesome and better than he could ever have expected, he wasn’t sure how to deal with him like this so he kept quiet and let Harvey ask “Are you cheating on Jackson?”  
What the fuck? That was, how was that even a thing? He managed to splutter out a “NO! Dude what the hell?”  
The glare lessened a little as Harvey looked down at the phone then back at Stiles, “You have twenty three texts and eighteen missed calls from Derek. Who’s Derek?”  
Wow that is a lot. Derek had said he’d called but not eighteen times! “He’s a friend and I’ve told you already I’m not dating Jackson. I’m not having sex with him or even just making out. I certainly don’t have feelings for him. He’s like an annoying brother who’s touch starved. He gets all shaky if he doesn’t touch people and he’s living in that apartment all by himself and he has like no friends in New York, but that’s it alright. I’m not a cheater Harvey.” 

Harvey sagged in his chair, a bright smile of relief that made Stiles finally realise why people hit on him all the time. Stiles reached onto the desk for his phone but Harvey’s hand slapped his away. “So who’s Derek?”  
That right there was the problem with having a lawyer for a father. His dad would have been so freaked out by the sex and Jackson talk that he’d have shoved Stiles and his phone out of the room in a heartbeat. Instead Harvey was doing this intense glare thing again and yeah that explained why all the associates are terrified of him. Harvey Spectre can do versatile! The teenager took a deep breath trying to figure out how to explain Derek to someone not in Beacon Hills. Wait, not in Beacon Hills. Harvey has no idea Derek is twenty four or was arrested for murder twice or any of the other crap that all Beaconites know. “He’s a friend, I guess he’s really missed me huh?”  
Harvey eyed him up and Stiles felt his cheeks heating, “Alright fine so he’s gorgeous and smart and has this dry sarcasm that devastates me but nothing’s going to happen alright? He doesn’t see me that way. I’m pretty sure he just sees me like an annoying kid brother or something.”  
Harvey smirked the bastard, parents are not supposed to enjoy their kids pain! “So you like him then?”  
Like, he did so much more than like, but Harvey probably didn’t need to know that Derek was his go to guy for late night fantasies. “Yeah it’s just a crush though.” 

If Harvey was going to take delight in Stiles’ misery then it was only fair that he reciprocate. “It’s kind of like you and Mike actually but reversed. Derek’s older than me and I’m totally in love with him, and you’re older than Mike and absolutely want in his pants. Same thing except you know I don’t have a shot in hell of getting into Derek’s incredibly tight pants. You however could probably have Mike bent over that table in a minute with just a _Good Boy _. He could really be your puppy then!”  
Was that too much? Harvey’s face was scrunched up and his knuckles were white so maybe he did go too far, but hey if you can’t take it don’t dish it out. Taking Harvey’s stony silence as his cue he snatched his phone off the desk and strutted (he gives good strut) out of the office. Donna smirked at him and he saluted her jauntily, wishing he had a little hat to make it right. He was his father’s son alright.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Don't be a fool, wrap your tool" is from National Lampoon's Van Wilder


	5. Chapter 5

They were all freaking out which was ridiculous because he was fine! Considering everything he had been through in the past year this was a cake walk, well more of a hobble really. But he was fine. It was everyone else who was losing it. Mike was white as a sheet even hours after although Stiles had no idea why. Jackson was hovering, offering him ice chips and sucking his pain away through werewolf voodoo (that was kind of nice actually). Harvey though. Harvey was ready to kill someone. Stiles actually felt sorry for the guy who hit him. He was in the bed next to Stiles while they ran tests. Harvey had progressed from glaring to glowering and was no in hyper battle mode with his target in his sights. They guy looked ready to shit himself. 

To be fair though he did run down a kid in front of a law firm, it was bound to be a lawyer’s kid! That’s just how the world works. Stiles had some busted up ribs and a bruised face and cut lip. The doctor’s said he’d be black and blue all over tomorrow and sore to boot, but there wasn’t anything really wrong with him. Nothing a warm bath and some werewolf voodoo mixed with good meds wouldn’t fix. Of course to do any of that Harvey would have to let him leave the hospital. So far Harvey was insisting he stay put and Stiles didn’t want to aggravate the man further. He had already had a heated discussion with the sheriff (who was fuming and also freaking out), they had ended up bonding over their moronic kid who couldn’t stay out of trouble for five minutes. Stiles just really wanted to go back to his room and sleep for a week or ever, whichever came first. 

Harvey was keeping it together. He already had the lawsuit ready to slap on this jerk and he’d talked things through with the sheriff. Stiles was going to finish out the summer in New York. The sheriff didn’t want him going back to Beacon Hills injured. He had used the opportunity to have the doctors run every test possible. He wanted to see what kind of bruises his kid had from California. He wanted to make sure there wasn’t anything else wrong with him. Stiles hadn’t opened up about that yet, Harvey was trying not to push him, focusing on other stuff instead like that Hale kid and Whatmore. It was hard to focus on anything at the moment though. He kept envisioning the accident. He had watched it through the window while Mike played with his basketball and they discussed the Barrowman merger. It took him a moment at first to recognize Stiles but once he did he was racing down stairs, Mike terrified and racing beside him with Donna bringing up the rear. The entire building was filing out to watch the commotion. He had thought, for just one horrible minute, that Stiles was dead. Whatmore was screaming insults and looked ready to rip the driver apart until Stiles moaned. In a flash Whatmore was by his side murmuring something too low for Harvey to hear. Harvey still had that sick feeling in his stomach like he was ready to vomit. 

He needed to sit down. He settled himself next to Mike, but tilted the chair so he could still glare at the bastard who did this. If the movement pressed him up against Mike, well Mike wasn’t complaining. The poor kid had barely said a word since the accident. No doubt it was bringing back memories of his parent’s crash. Harvey wrapped his arm around the younger man tugging him in closer, so his head was rested on Harvey’s shoulder. Mike leaned into the touch, soaking up the heat and comfort Harvey offered. Despite the circumstances, it was nice to be able to hold Mike like this. The kid was always running around and he never gave Harvey the chance to hold him. This had really scared him, more than he was willing to admit probably. It was time to re-prioritize. Harvey was willing to admit that he wanted more with Mike. He was just thinking up ways to address the issue when the doctor beckoned him into the hallway. He took Mike with him, not wanting to leave him by himself. The doctor was around Mike’s age, maybe a little older but surely he was too damn young to be a doctor! Shaking his head Harvey listened carefully, “His ribs will be sore for weeks, they need to heal and that will take time. Everything else is superficial. He was very lucky Mr Spectre, by all rights it should have been a lot worse. As for the other tests you asked me to run-”  
Mike perked up a little at that, his blue eyes curious as the doctor continued, “There are several older fractions and healed breaks. Nothing too unusual for a boy his age, however there was evidence of, well in anyone else I would say torture but he’s just a boy.”  
Harvey’s entire body froze, his mind flipping through all of the times Stiles had flinched from old men or tried to hide his body under layers of shirts. “There are electrocution burns on his upper torso and thighs. I don’t see how they could be self-inflicted or accidental. They’re too precise. It’s standard protocol that I alert the authorities, so I’ll be keeping him here until social services arrive to speak with him.” 

It was only Mike’s grip on his arm and waist that keeping him upright. This was much worse than he had anticipated. No wonder Stiles wouldn’t open up to him, he was probably terrified to tell anyone! He nodded along in all the right places and let Mike lead him to a bench. Mike held him cautiously, only offering Harvey what Harvey had offered him earlier. It was another ache to add to the torment in his chest. He hid his face in Mike’s neck and let Mike soothe him. They stayed like that long enough for Harvey to get himself together. He didn’t know how he was going to tell the sheriff or even if he should. Was he the one who had done this? No, but he knew about it or he knew something, why else make Stiles stay in New York. The sheriff was afraid of what would happen if Stiles went home and couldn’t defend himself. He was going to find out who was hurting Stiles and if he didn’t then Stiles was just going to have to stay in New York. Mike stayed quiet and let him think things through, but as always they were on the same page, “The sheriff knows.”  
Mike nodded along, thinking it through then replied, “Maybe not who or how, but he knows something is wrong. Must be pretty bad for Stiles to hide it like this, he doesn’t seem like that kind of kid.”  
Harvey knew exactly what he meant. Stiles was a good kid. He was top of his school, was outgoing, athletic (it counts!), he didn’t do drugs or fuck around. The worst thing he had done so far was text Derek with every breath. 

Shit he still had Stiles’ phone. Whatever was going on between Stiles and Derek, it seemed like it was for the long haul. Harvey pulled out Stiles’ slightly bashed phone from his pocket and called Hale. He answered on the first ring, barking out “Stiles are you ok?”  
He sounded older than Harvey had expected. Even in his panic he sounded mature, (he should have paid more attention to the photo dammit!) maybe he should have pushed Stiles for some more answers about Hale. “I’m sorry Derek this is Harvey, Stiles’-”  
He wasn’t sure what he was really, but Derek interrupted him saying briskly “I know who you are. What happened is he ok? Jackson left me a voicemail in a panic and now he won’t answer his phone. Are they ok?”  
He hadn’t expected him to know Jackson as well, let alone care about his well being. Mike squeezed his thigh, bringing him back to focus, “They’re fine Derek. Jackson was just upset over Stiles, but it’s nothing serious, a lot of bruises and he damaged his ribs, but he was lucky.”  
He heard the other man (boy?) heave out a great sigh of relief and Harvey decided to use this opportunity as best he could. “Derek the doctors are after telling me they found scars he shouldn’t have. You don’t know if he’s had an accident or been in hospital recently? I’d ask the sheriff, but they’re worried he might have caused them.” There was silence on the line, a quiet that often proceeded the storm. Mike’s nails bit into his skin, his eyes wide as they waited for Derek to respond. When he did Harvey was left in no doubt that he was speaking to a man not a teenager. There was a level of authority to it and self-assurance that a teenager, no matter how grown up, just didn’t have. “That’s a private matter that should be discussed with Stiles and only when he brings it up. Take him home before the social services get there or you’ll regret it.”  
Harvey tried to make himself sound normal, slightly jovial but also sharp and confident. He’s not entirely sure he pulled it off, “Is that a threat Derek?”  
Mike leaned in closer again to hear Derek’s answer, “No Harvey, it’s a fact. If you push it then Stiles will leave and I really don’t want his father to arrest me again just because Stiles decides to crash on my couch while he recovers.”  
Derek hung up on him, the dial tone a backing track to Harvey’s shock. Arrest him again? Harvey was going to be having serious words with Stiles about his taste in men. 

He reluctantly followed Derek’s advice, afraid Stiles would bolt back to California if confronted with the issue. It wasn’t ideal but after an exhaustive discussion with Mike and Donna it seemed to be the best solution. However that meant that Stiles was going be kept under watch at all times. He clearly couldn’t be left unattended for any amount of time. In the meantime Harvey is going to focus on crucifying the bastard who ran Stiles down and trying to alter his relationship with Mike. He was getting older and he could admit that he wanted someone to settle down with. He wanted a partner and someone he could depend on. Mike had been that person since the first moment they met, now it was only a matter of convincing Mike.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> njflkf requested:
> 
> Bonus points if someone should hit on Derek in front of Everyone and Stiles. With a "I don't see your name on him anywhere!" or some line about Derek not being taken... Someone (maybe a helpful Harvey or Mike..ohh or Donna) calmly smiles and hands Stiles a pen!..And Derek GETS "Property of Stiles Stilinski Spector!" all over his chest!!
> 
> This is entirely njflkf's fault for putting this in my head, but I hope you like it (even though it's probably way more angsty than you were thinking of)

Derek was not freaking out. He really wasn’t he was just concerned. According to the sheriff and his pack he was overly concerned but he had every right to be. Stiles was notorious for getting into trouble. It sought him out like heat seeking missiles, so Derek’s concern was justified, understandable even. Besides that phone call from Harvey had him on edge and he could still hear Jackson’s panicked message playing in his head anytime he lost focus. Stiles was supposed to be safe here, New York was where he and Laura had recuperated and he had hoped it could be the same for Stiles. Clearly he had underestimated how accident prone the boy could be. 

He made himself take a breath, letting the scents of New York fill his nose, reminding him of Laura and the home they had once made here. He had missed New York, it had been a good time in his life. He had finished up school and gone to college here. It was nice to be back, even if it was only for a few days. He locked up the car and walked the half a block to the Pearson Hardman building, as much as he had missed New York he did not miss the crappy parking or the traffic. The building was huge, towering over him but Derek had worked in places like these, despite what people thought he did have a job. He was a financial consultant and had worked in buildings like these for nearly three years before he moved back to California. So he didn’t let it intimidate him, just kept walking passed the security guard like he owned the place (he had quite a number of shares) and punched his floor number into the elevator. 

Stiles wasn’t actually aware that he was coming. Sure he had texted him the day before to check in but he hadn’t found a way to say’ I’m driving to New York just to check on you’, without it coming across as overprotective (which it wasn’t!) In the end he had been forced to call Jackson and ask him for Stiles’ whereabouts. He was happy Jackson and Stiles were getting along at last. They were both part of his pack and it made his wolf want to purr to know they were making an effort to get along. Of course if Jackson put in too much effort his wolf would rip him apart. Stiles belonged to him. Trying to tone down his aggressive thoughts he stepped into the hallway and started his search, inhaling deeply to catch Stiles’ scent. He didn’t even need to, Stiles came careening around the corner too fast and nearly went splat into the wall. Derek reached out an arm to catch him, swinging him in tight against his body with a muffled “oof” It felt great having Stiles in his arms, too great in fact so he quickly stepped back and looked Stiles up and down appreciating the new clothes and quiet confidence he wore. They didn’t hide the bruising though or the busted lip. The boy was more black than blue, bruises chased down his arms around his neck and collarbone. Derek had to fight not to reel him back in and scent mark him. It took Stiles less than ten seconds to look up, see it was Derek and throw himself back into his arms. The boy hugged him tightly shoving his face into Derek’s neck and gripping the back of his shirt in his fists. Derek let himself silently scent mark the boy, running his hands down his torso and sides, careful not to dip too low. 

When they parted, Stiles dragged him through the hallways at a slow speed (from the little winces he made Derek assumed his ribs were hurting) until he located Jackson, then he practically shoved Derek into the other boys embrace. Jackson latched onto him like a baby with a bottle, refusing to let go even after people started staring. But Derek was trying to be a good Alpha so he let his wayward beta take what he needed. He would make sure to cuddle with him later, with the three of them here they could have a mini pack puppy pile. Jackson was obviously still freaked out from the accident and his own wolf was aching to get at Stiles. He wanted to wrap him up in his scent and keep him safe forever. Once they separated Stiles started talking a mile a minute, telling him everything he had done and seen in New York so far. It was a little much for him to take in, mostly because he was speaking so fast. He walked as he talked, speaking furiously but moving at a languid pace. They were just outside a large glass office when they were accosted by a guy with black curly hair. He pushed too far into Derek’s space, ignoring his pack members to leer at Derek. Derek was used to getting hit on, it happened a lot, especially away from Beacon Hills (everyone there was convinced he was a serial killer) so he expected the scent of lust and the cheesy “I’m Kyle Durant and you are gorgeous. Why haven’t we met?”  
The guy delivered it with a straight face and a bright smile that made him look kind of crazy. Before he could brush him off Stiles practically spat out “Leave it Kyle he’s not interested.”  
Kyle leered some more before turning to Stiles to say, “I don’t remember speaking to you, so unless he has property of Stiles Stilinski tattooed on his dick, this doesn’t have anything to do with you twerp.”  
Stiles’ face turned this adorable shade of red and Derek thought he might try to hit the guy, but someone softly cleared their throat dragging everyone’s attention to the red headed receptionist at her desk. 

She arched her eyebrow at Kyle and handed Stiles a red sharpy. Kyle’s eyes darted between Stiles and the red head, his scent now tinged with anxiety and a little bit of fear. Derek was enjoying his fear so much he didn’t even notice Stiles had moved closer until he was pushing up Derek’s sleeve and pressing the marker against his flesh. When he was done he grabbed Derek’s arm and shoved it in Kyle’s face reading it out loud “Property of Stiles Stilinski-Spectre.”  
He kept hold of Derek’s arm and tugged him into the glass office, leaving Kyle outside muttering “Oh fuck he’s Harvey’s kid. Oh fuck!”  
Derek chuckled darkly and rubbed his thumb over Stiles’ name. Stiles had branded him and damn if that didn’t make him hard. Stiles cared enough about him to mark him as his own, to want to claim him. A surge of want and lust went through him nearly knocking him off his feet. He smiled just a little and he knew Jackson could smell how happy he was but obviously Stiles couldn’t, because as soon as the door closed behind Jackson he was apologising, “Oh my god Derek I am so sorry. Please don’t freak out! He’s just such an ass and I got so mad. I don’t even know why but I am so sorry. I’ll get you a cloth and soap so you can wash it off. Oh crap I hope it’s not permanent.”  
Stiles was so busy reading the fine print on the marker that he didn’t notice the devastation making its way across Derek’s face. His wolf curled up into a little ball and whimpered. It was a mistake, he hadn’t meant it. He didn’t want him. It was gut-wrenching and Derek sat down heavily on the couch, his eyes blurring with tears. He pushed them back, by the time Stiles looked up again he was under control, his wolf still whimpering but Stiles wouldn’t know that.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles erased his mark on Derek’s skin leaving nothing but a faint tinge of red. Derek wasn’t really sure what to say so he kept quiet dodging Jackson’s gaze. He didn’t need anyone to feel sorry for him! Of course Stiles didn’t want him like that. He had everything going for him and Derek was older, grumpy and had more baggage than an airport terminal. He was probably seeing tonnes of people, going out every night and going home with someone new. Stiles deserved to be happy. He was so busy convincing himself of this that he didn’t hear the door push open until two men were in the room, one of them glaring pointedly at Derek. The older man in the beautiful suit (Stiles had introduced him to suit porn a few months back) smiled with sharp eyes before introducing himself as Harvey Spectre. “I’m Derek, we spoke on the phone. I just wanted to stop by and see how he was after the accident.”  
Harvey glared harder obviously remembering the conversation.

Maybe Derek shouldn’t have mentioned the arrest thing or been quite so short with him, but Stiles was injured and he could feel his pain all the way back in California. He had torn his apartment apart out of frustration. His pack was in danger and he couldn’t do anything. Derek let the older man glare while Jackson shifted uncomfortably nearby. His beta was shifting closer and closer to his pack with every heartbeat. The younger guy, Mike probably, grinned brightly and nudged Harvey in the ribs. “You’re older than I imagined. Stiles never mentioned your age.”  
It was a reprimand and a warning rolled in one, but just to be sure Derek got it he continued “I’m sure you’re aware of this but my son is a minor. I want to make it very clear that his feelings for you do not give you the right to act upon them. He is a teenage boy and if you’re serious about him, then you can wait until he’s legal. After all you wouldn’t want the sheriff to arrest you again.”   
Jackson was pressed up against his side leeching comfort from his body while Mike hid his face in his hands. It was Stiles Derek focused on though. He could smell the boy’s embarrassment, the absolute mortification coming off him in waves. Harvey seemed oblivious to it all, grinning at Derek like a wolf stalking prey. His wolf was too confused by Stiles to do anything about it though. It was demanding answers. What did Harvey mean by Stiles’ feelings? Sure Stiles often smelled of arousal when they were together, but he was a teenage boy, they all smelled like that! Now though he stank of humiliation, his cheeks burning red and his breathing stilted as he ignored Derek and spoke directly to his father. “I’ve already told you nothing’s going on. Derek doesn’t see me that way and you had no right to tell him that. That was a private discussion that should have stayed between us and Donna. For fuck sake’s Harvey you’re a lawyer you should know all about confidentiality!”  
He fled the room, bumping into some short guy with big teeth in the doorway. The man held him there, arms pinning down Stiles’ and Derek wanted to rip him apart, but before he could do anything Stiles was shouting “Don’t fucking touch me Louis” and ripping his arms from Louis’ grip. He raced down the hallway, the red head calling out after him but Derek was in too much turmoil to pay attention. Stiles liked him, he liked him enough to tell his father about him, but why would he think it wasn’t reciprocated? Derek had done everything short of mounting the boy. He had given him the biggest portion at all meals, he listened to his opinion in meetings, he even let him help train and order around the betas. Stiles was an integral part of his pack, did he not understand what that meant? Should he have been clearer? But how could he be? He had let Stiles wear his jacket for fuck sake! If that wasn’t a declaration then nothing was. 

He needed to fix this, he needed Stiles to know how he felt about him. Obviously his past attempts hadn’t worked so he would need to try something else, something big, a bold statement letting the world know how he feels about Stiles Stilinksi Spectre. Next to him Jackson snuffled into his neck, hurting on behalf of his packmate, but that was ok. Derek would make everything better. With an arm around Jackson he pushed past Louis, ignoring Harvey’s angry shouts and the smaller man’s indignant whines. He had a mate to woo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, sorry for the long absence.
> 
> Also please be warned - there is bunny death in this. There's nothing too graphic, but Derek does talk about hunting bunnies and he does handle a dead one for all of this chapter. Please don't report me to PETA. I do not condone or in any way approve of bunny death or hunting or any form of animal cruelty, so please don't take offense and if it's not for you then skip and and I'll do a little recap (non-graphic) at the start of the next chapter so you can catch up.

Jackson had been through some weird shit in his life, he expected the bizarre and the strange but this. This was too much. “What the fuck is that?”  
“It’s a hare Jackson.”  
Derek held it up to his face so he could inspect it, shoving the bunny’s nose at Jackson. Floundering backwards away from the stench of death and blood soaked dander Jackson shouted “I know it’s a hare why do you have it?”  
Derek shrugged, his leather jacket lifting perfectly with his shoulders. Jackson kept his focus on the bunny, fascinated by the bright red cotton tail. He couldn’t look at Derek, not yet, not when he was holding it so nonchalantly, like dead bunnies were a normal part of his existence. He tilted his head towards his alpha’s voice, listening intently for any sign of logic or reason. “I thought that would have been obvious. I’m going to woo Stiles.”  
Yeah reason left the building a while back. “You’re going to woo Stiles with a dead bunny?” 

It was completely pots! Jackson might not be a genius but even he knew that giving someone a dead pet was not a sign of affection. Derek was going to traumatize Stiles and considering how much shit Stiles had survived through it would be a shame if a bunny was his undoing. Derek ruffled the bunny's fur, smoothing it down in places and sticking it up in others like a three year old with a Barbie. With a huff of breath Derek answered, “Laura’s ex Nathan, he stole her away from the human she’d been dating. Mark sent her chocolate and roses while Nathan sent her bunnies. They were good bunnies, just like this one, fat and with strong legs. All Mark had to do was get his secretary to run to the store or order things online. Nathan had to hunt for the rabbits and let me tell you, finding wild rabbits in New York City is a bitch, but he did it. It proved to her that he was a good provider, that he could take care of her. But what she really liked about it was how much effort he put into it. He had to hunt them and then kill them without leaving it too damaged for her to eat. It takes a lot of concentration to make the kill as a wolf and not eat it. It meant something to her and it will mean something to Stiles as well.”  
That was all kinds of crazy and just no. He could not let Derek destroy his chances with Stiles with a rabbit. It was insane. “No Derek he won’t get it. He’ll think you’re nuts. If he finds out you killed Thumper for him he’ll be pissed. Call Lydia. She’s great at this sort of stuff, she’ll tell you what to do. Sure it’ll probably come with the whole if you’re a bird then I’m a bird spiel, but she’ll help, just don’t let her talk you into building him a house and you’re golden.”  
Derek lifted his gaze off the rabbit, his head tilted in confusion, like a dog – oh Stiles would have so much fun with that one. “I’ve already built him a house. It has a wrap around porch and a game room. I let him decorate the entire thing and he still thinks I don’t like him so I have to do this. It’s the only way to make him understand.”  
Jackson let that information wash over him because what was he supposed to say to that? Derek had rebuilt his house but it honestly never occurred to Jackson (or anyone else) that he built it for Stiles! 

Derek was marching up to Harvey’s building, the rabbit tucked away in his jacket out of sight. This was bad, this was so bad but maybe he could still salvage this. Racing after him Jackson caught up to him at the elevator, grabbing onto his arm and whispering “You’ve got a note or something to go with it right? Like a declaration or a poem or something so he doesn’t think you’re nuts?”  
Derek was staring at him like he was the crazy one here which was just ridiculous. Derek inched closer, rubbing his stubble over Jackson’s neck and throat and ok so he could forgive him for staring. It made him feel too good to hold a grudge, hell it made him feel too good full stop. The elevator pinged and Derek led them out, pulling an old nail out of his pocket and placing it carefully in the palm of his hand. When they reached Harvey’s door, he slammed the nail into the wall above the door and hung the bunny from it like an offering to an old god. This was not going to go well. From his other pocket he pulled out a scrap of paper with three words written in Derek’s precise handwriting, _“Here hare here” _. Smiling to himself Derek tugged Jackson by the arm, leading him away from the macabre little scene he’d just created. Wooing Stiles was going to take time and a lot of therapy, but it would be worth it in the end.__


	9. Chapter 9

Mike was flapping about like a mother hen, hovering over Harvey’s desk moving files from one pile to another. It was a little bit sweet actually, to see how much he obviously cared about Stiles. Of course it did nothing to calm down the rage burning inside Harvey. It had taken every ounce of willpower he had not to race over to Hale’s hotel room and murder the fucker. Still he knew he had made the right decision. He had barely managed to hide the rabbit before Stiles was up and moving. They made their peace over breakfast, Harvey holding fast to his temper and Stiles trying not to lose his either. It was an uncomfortable ride to work, but the tension was mostly Hale related so Harvey hoped it would go away with time. The restraining order was on his desk, Donna had convinced him to wait for Mike to arrive before he filed it. The younger man had taken one look at the dead bunny (in perfect HD) and visibly whitened. He had been muttering to himself ever since. 

“Harvey you can’t do it. This will ruin things with Stiles.”  
He was right, his relationship with Stiles would suffer for this. Of course it would, but at the same time, “He’s just a kid Mike, this is my decision to make, not his.”  
That had Mike stalling in place, a file held precariously in loose fingertips, “He’s not a kid Harvey. Whatever he’s been doing in California, it’s made him grow up pretty fast. He’s too mature for you to make this decision for him, it has to be his. Tell him about the rabbit or else wait for him to figure things out himself. But if you push Hale away then Stiles will never forgive you and when he goes back to California he’ll run right into Hale’s arms.”  
That was everything he was afraid of. He didn’t want his kid with some bunny killer, that was a little too Fatale Attraction for his taste. Beside whatever was going on in California, Hale obviously knew about it and from what he’d managed to piece together, Hale was a bigger part of Stiles’ life than the sheriff. It would be wrong to just take that away from him for no apparent reason. 

Glaring at the paperwork, Harvey took a breath, relaxing marginally when Mike pressed his hand against his neck. It was a small touch, but Harvey felt it right down to his bones. Donna’s voice startled him, her shoes clicking against the floor as she crossed his office. “Maybe this wasn’t a threat Harvey. The guy’s gorgeous but he had no clue Stiles was into him until you told him. This could just be his way of showing affection. I had a cat who did that once. She brought me dead mice and birds, it was her way of telling me she loved me.”  
He could only stare, because seriously, what the frack? “You think he nailed a dead rabbit to my door like a love note? Donna who does that?”  
She flicked her hair twice, a sure sign she was annoyed and snapped “He doesn’t seem very emotionally mature, after all he’s hanging out with a bunch of teenagers, he might not know how to express affection in any other way.”  
That was true, he had no reason to spend time with Stiles and his friends, he was easily five years older than them after all. “Alright, Mike find out everything you can about Hale. For now I won’t say anything so don’t mention this to Stiles. I don’t want him freaking out.” 

Jackson was freaked out. He had spent all morning pacing first his apartment and then the office hallways, desperate to hear from Stiles. By the time Stiles arrived (almost an hour late) Louis had shouted at him twice and his phone was constantly vibrating with messages from Derek. He didn’t smell freaked out, in fact Stiles seemed normal. He hugged him with the same enthusiasm as always. When he didn’t mention anything about the rabbit Jackson felt compelled to ask, “So anything unusual happen his morning? Anything weird?”  
Stiles tilted his head thinking about it, his body tensing with every second, “Oh shit nothing’s trying to kill us is it?”  
His pupils were blown wide with fear, his body thrumming with energy and that was so not what Jackson was going for. “No, nothing like that. I just meant after last night are you ok with Harvey and stuff? I kind of thought Derek was going to like do something, talk to you or send you something?”  
It was strange talking about this stuff with Stiles. They never talked about this, even though Jackson knew Stiles was I love with Derek, it was like an unspoken rule in the pack. Leave the two dumbasses alone to figure things out. 

Stiles let his body sag against the wall blowing out a relieved breath, “Dude you totally freaked me out there. Things are cool with Harvey, we talked it out this morning. As for the other thing, I’m not really ready to face Derek yet. I’m still seriously embarrassed and I know he’ll play it off like it’s nothing cause he’s just that kind of guy, but I really am into him. I just need to get myself together a little more first. Then I’ll talk to him. I mean I know he’s not into me, he’s never done anything to make me think otherwise and it’s going to be so humiliating to face him like that, but he is my alpha so I guess I have to huh?”  
Jackson nodded along absorbing that while Stiles kept talking. “Maybe I should send him something. Like now he knows should I send him a rabbit or something? That’s the traditional thing right? I think he told me that once. Dude I could send him a note and everything, with Here hare here”  
Ok that was beyond bizarre. Was Stiles fucking with him? Had he really not gotten that rabbit and was just that in sync with Derek or was this all one big mind fuck? Instead Jackson asked, “What’s with the note, that’s kinda weird.” 

This tiny smile tugged at Stiles’ lips as he spoke, “It’s from Withnail and I. We watched it together once and he told me about Laura and different werewolf traditions. Did you know that born werewolves woo their partner by making them gifts? They can only use their own strengths and ingenuity to woo their mate or they’re considered unworthy. That beats buying flowers any day. Maybe I should do that, or well I’m not a werewolf. He’d think that’s stupid right? Plus it’s just give him more ammunition to humiliate me with, it’s not like he didn’t know I like him. He’s a werewolf for frack sake, he can probably smell it on me. No I’ll give it a few days then call him and apologise. I don’t want to make him uncomfortable.”  
Jackson didn’t have the chance to respond before Stiles was heading into Louis’ office for today’s assignment. Not that he knew how to respond to that. Stiles was always so fearless it hurt to see him so afraid of this.


	10. Chapter 10

Jackson wasn’t answering his phone and Stiles still hadn’t called. That could only mean one thing. He didn’t like it. Jackson had been right, Stiles was probably freaking out somewhere crying over a dead rabbit. It was stupid of him to expect Stiles to get it. It was a werewolf thing and doing it to a human was just dumb. Maybe he should have taken Jackson’s advice and called Lydia instead. Or maybe Stiles had gotten it, maybe he knew how Derek felt all along but he didn’t feel the same way. Harvey could have gotten it wrong, after all the Sheriff was completely clueless and he raised Stiles. Maybe he should stop freaking out already and should go talk to Stiles. At least then he would know one way or another. If Stiles told him why he didn’t like him then he would change. He would be anything Stiles wanted him to be if it meant they could be together. If it meant that Stiles would love him. Derek was pretty sure that wasn’t very healthy thinking but it kept him sane enough not to rip his bed covers to shreds so he held onto it. 

He would confront Stiles. Then he would call Lydia and do whatever she told him to do. He would stand outside Stiles’ room all night with a boom box over his head if he had to. Grabbing his keys he slammed out of the hotel room and glared the bell hop into getting him a cab. The driver made some indignant squeaking noises that made him seem like prey, but Derek kept his focus on Stiles. He picked up his scent the instant he stepped into the building. His wolf stalked under his skin, eager to get to Stiles. He had to double back twice before he finally found the boy. He was huddled in a bathroom stall sobbing and something about that noise just about broke Derek. Before he knew it he was pushing down the door and falling onto the boy. Derek wrapped his arms around the younger man letting him sniffle into his shirt like a lost pup. He didn’t want to be the reason Stiles cried, not ever. He wanted to cherish and love him and the idea that he had hurt him instead was anathema. He held him tighter, rubbing his scent into Stiles’ skin, knowing it would probably be the last time he had that right. 

When Stiles was calm enough to speak he pulled back, hiccupping slightly, his face blotchy with tears. “Shit I’m sorry Der. I didn’t mean to cry on you like that.”  
Why would he apologise for that? It was his fault he was crying in the first place! Without over thinking it Derek replied, “I’m sorry I made you cry. It was a stupid idea I get that now, and I promise I won’t do it again ok. Next time I’ll listen to Jackson instead.”   
Stiles’ whiskey coloured eyes were staring into his, red rimmed and confused, “Der what are you talking about?”  
If Stiles needed him to apologise properly then he would, he would beg and plead and talk as much as he had to. “The rabbit. It was a bad idea, leaving it at your door like that and the note. I should have written something else, or not done it I guess. I didn’t think it would upset you this much to see a dead hare, not after everything we’ve been through.”   
Stiles was staring at him with those wide eyes, his mouth hanging open and god how Derek wanted to kiss him. Instead Derek tried to keep his thoughts on track and not let his gaze linger too long on that mouth. “Unless it wasn’t the rabbit that upset you? Was it what it meant? Because we can take it slow if you want or well if you want to take it all really. Is that it? Was Harvey wrong, do you not like me that way?”  
He felt like Stiles now, unable to stop rambling. He had kept everything inside for so long that now the words just poured out of him and the more Stiles stayed quiet the more desperate he was to fill that space. “Because that would be ok too. Well not ok exactly, but if you just want to stay friends, then we can be -” Stiles stole the words right out of his mouth, launching himself at Derek and attacking him with kisses. It was frantic and the position was awkward, but Derek tugged the boy closer to him desperate for more. 

When they finally parted for air Derek waited in his customary silence, not sure what to say, luckily Stiles lasted three point two seconds before babbling “Oh my god Derek I can’t believe I just did that. That you let me do that and you kissed me back! You . . . you gave me a rabbit, but when? I mean I’m pretty sure I would remember that Der. It’s kind of a big deal so I don’t see how I could have missed that. Plus what the hell man, why are you doing this now when I’ve basically been in love with you forever? Did it seriously take my dad verbally eviscerating your ass to make you man up? You did man up right, I didn’t like hallucinate that right? You actually spoke and we did things and we’re going to do more things, right?”   
Derek ducked his head, embarrassed by Stiles’ excitement but unbelievably happy. Stiles wanted him, he could smell it leaking out of every pour, saturating the air and seeping into his own skin. Stiles loved him and he wouldn’t make him change or pretend to be something he wasn’t because he got it. He knew how important his traditions were to him, how large a part of him his wolf really was and for whatever reason (Derek suspects some nefarious going ons from Stiles’ father) he hadn’t seen the rabbit but he knew what it meant anyway. Stiles knew. He rubbed his face against the younger boys soft throat, pulling back enough to see that gorgeous skin turn red. He really was beautiful and now he was his. Stiles was finally his.


	11. Chapter 11

Derek kissed him again lightly before pulling back to ask “If it wasn’t because of the rabbit then why were you crying?”  
Stiles’ skin flushed even redder, his throat tilting to the side as he gathered his courage. In a soft voice he told Derek, “It’s my mom’s birthday today and I kind of forgot. I mean I sort of forgot, I remembered last night but then this morning was normal and then bam it snuck up on me. I just started crying and then I couldn’t stop.”  
Stiles seemed embarrassed which was ridiculous, gripping his chin Derek lifted Stiles’ face so he could see those gorgeous eyes as he told him “I understand completely. You’re still grieving and I know I’m not really great at the emotional stuff and talking, but I do get it. I know what it’s like to be hit with something like that, the ache in your gut and the guilt that just rips into you when you realize you’d almost forgotten.”  
Kissing him softly again Derek pulled back just enough to see the younger boy smile. Although they never talked about it, this was something they both shared. If there was anyone who could understand where Stiles was coming from then it was Derek. Stiles gave him a quick peck on the lips then laughed loudly, “Dude why are we sitting on the floor of the gents? It’s completely gross in here and how come no-one’s come in?”  
The boy had a point, the floor was sticky in parts and there was an odd stain right by Derek’s left leg. Pushing himself to his feet Derek pulled Stiles up with him and cleaned himself up before answering. "Jackson is keeping everyone out. He won’t let anyone disturb us.”  


Stiles splashed some water on his face, the droplets dripping onto his Sherlock shirt and soaking through the thin fabric teasing Derek with a glimpse of flesh. Derek fought off his natural reaction to look away, reveling in the fact that he could stare all he wanted now and that was ok. He had obviously zoned out a little because Stiles was having a one sided conversation with Jackson, thanking him for his good service or some such. Face and white shirt blotted dry Stiles ran those long fingers through his hair and took a shaky breath. Derek waited patiently, he knew Stiles, had spent hours watching the boy so he was expecting this sort of reaction. Stiles needed to test his limits, he would need to know exactly what was happening between the two of them and although a rabbit can say a lot, it can’t say everything. So Derek waited for Stiles to take those four steps forward and into Derek’s arms. “Is this, I mean I know the rabbit is, but if…” He stammered his way through half a sentence before halting and Derek just found it so adorable that he had to lean in and run his nose along Stiles’ neck. Purring against the soft skin there he told the boy “I think you had it right before. I am the property of Stiles Stilinski-Specter.”  
This bright beautiful smile Derek had never seen before lit up his whole face, his eyes bright with joy. He was stunning and he was all Derek’s. How had that happened? 

After much kissing, of the wet and wicked kind Derek finally dragged the boy out of the bathroom, brushing his fingers across Jackson’s cheekbones as they passed him. He was so blissed out that he nearly walked into Jessica. The older woman stopped in her tracks, nearly slamming into Stiles. Derek reeled the boy in closer to him and put on his big New York smile the one Laura always hated. “Derek what a surprise! I had no idea you were in town.” Her smile was as fake as his own but Derek pretended not to notice. “I’m just here visiting.” Her gaze went from him to Stiles and their clutched hands. It was calculating and cold but somehow reassuring, not everything had changed then. Plastering that smile back on she replied, “Well we should have dinner tonight, all of us. I’ll book a table at The Fishtank, say eight?”  
There was no polite way to refuse so he gritted his teeth and let the scent of Stiles fill him with calm thoughts. “Sounds great, I can’t wait.”  
Stiles’ fingers bit into his, the tension leaking out of him as she walked away, “Dude that was intense and I do not want to have dinner with her. Couldn’t we just bail and go back to yours so you can sex me up?”  
It took everything Derek had not to choke on his tongue. He could hear Jackson making barfing noises behind them, but he ignored it, focusing on Stiles’ impish grin. What had he let himself in for? 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Harvey was calm. He was relaxed and composed. After two hours in court eviscerating the opposition he was almost feeling mellow when Jessica slunk into his office with an over bright smile. Whatever it was it would not be pleasant. Situating herself on the couch she clucked her tongue twice then told him “I just bumped into your son and his boyfriend, we're all having dinner tonight. Why didn’t you tell me he was seeing Derek Hale?”  
He twitched, it was a minor little spasm that no-one else would even notice but she lasered in on it. “Stiles has done well for himself, Hale has quite the head on his shoulders Harvey. They’re a good match. You don’t need to worry about him, he’s a good man.”  
Good man? Good men did not kill rabbits and hang them from doorways! She made it seem like it was reasonable for a twenty four year old to be dating his seventeen year old son. That was not reasonable! He wasn’t being over-protective and he certainly wasn’t having dinner with that man. Without letting him get a word in Jessica read everything he was thinking (besides the bunny) and flashed him a feral smile as she continued, “We need to make a good impression so bring Mike and leave the over-protective parental act at home. I don’t care if he is older than Stiles or whatever other reason you’ve decided you hate him. He owns a lot of shares in this law firm so you will play nice is that understood?”  


She made it seem like it was reasonable for a twenty four year old to be dating his seventeen year old son. Not going to happen. That lovely mellow feeling was vanishing into the ether. “Hale is mentally unhinged and I am not letting my son go anywhere near him and if he continues to harass him then I will have him up on charges.”  
His calm was shattered, instead all he felt was fury. Jessica was supposed to be on his side, sure she didn’t know any of the particulates but that had never made a difference before. “Harvey I don’t know what’s going on with you two, but Derek Hale is a good man and whatever his relationship is with your son it certainly seemed to be serious, so take a breath and go call Mike. Maybe he can talk some sense into you because Derek needs to be happy with us. He owns thirty five percent of our firm and once Laura’s will is processed he will own forty three percent. That means that he literally has our balls in a vice. Do not fuck this up Harvey or I will be pissed.”  


She stalked out of the room, her high heels clacking on the floor ominously, sometimes he really wanted to kill that woman. This was about his son not office politics! Where the hell was Mike? He was supposed to be back with that report almost an hour ago. He better have come up with something pretty spectacular because there was no way he was going to that dinner unarmed. It was time to get Derek Hale out of Stiles’ life once and for all.


	12. Chapter 12

  
Derek knew the dinner was going to be bad. He wasn’t stupid, he knew Harvey didn’t like him. Finding a rabbit on his doorstep probably hadn’t helped with that, but he hadn’t been thinking along those lines when he did it. All he had cared about at the time was getting Stiles to be his. Now that he’d achieved that goal, he had moved on to another one, getting Harvey to like him. It’s strange how the sheriff, the man who raised Stiles for seventeen years let Derek hang around as much as he wanted, but Harvey a virtual stranger until two months ago, wouldn’t let him within five feet of his son. Ironically it just made him want to try harder. Harvey’s approval was somehow more important than the sheriffs and even though that didn’t make any sense Derek couldn’t seem to stop himself from seeking Harvey’s approval.

That just meant that it hurt more when he didn’t get it. What he did get was icy stares, hidden barbs, vicious comments, and outright insults and that was all before the entrée. Mike was running late but Stiles and Jessica seemed convinced that Harvey would behave himself once the boy arrived. Derek didn’t hold out much hope for that. If Jessica’s cold stares and veiled threats didn’t make him toe the line then what could Mike do? 

Apparently he could do a lot, one bat of his big blue eyes and Harvey was on his best behaviour, solicitous and friendly on the turn of a dime. Derek was starting to see where Stiles got it all from. He was a Harvey Spectre doppelganger (not that he would ever tell him that, he liked his balls were they were), minus the suits of course. Derek let the scent of his mate anchor him, focusing on the business talk Jessica tiptoed around throughout the mains. He really didn’t want to get involved in their politics. Sure he owned a huge chunk of the company but he didn’t actually care how they ran it. Once they didn’t run the place into the ground he was happy to leave them to it. Anything else would be too time consuming and he had more than enough to occupy him in Beacon Hills. Persuading the sheriff to let Stiles move in with him would take all of his energy and focus. The man was unlikely to let his seventeen year old son just move in with an older man, especially once Harvey heard about it. That’s why this was so important to him, Harvey had to start liking him or it would lead to more problems that he didn’t need. Stiles really loved his dad, but he didn’t respect him the way he did Harvey. His opinion didn’t matter as much as Harvey’s. He had let too much slide to ever lay down the law like that (pun intended – see he can be funny!). 

Running his fingers across the back of Stiles’ chair over dessert he noticed the uptick in Mike’s heartbeat as he and Harvey made their way back from the gents. Maybe Mike had gotten lucky? Three steps closer and he realised that wasn’t it, Mike didn’t smell like sex, he smelled like regret and something else he couldn’t name. Without preamble Harvey launched his assault, “So those charges the sheriff arrested you on, Stiles never mentioned they were for killing your sister. Want to clarify a little?”   
Derek’s claws bit into Stiles’ chair, his wolf’s anger tempered by his desire to protect his mate, even from himself. Breathing deeply Derek was figuring out what to say when Stiles answered for him, “They were bullshit charges. And as the person who you know accused him of murder -”   
Derek felt compelled to speak up, “twice, he accused me of murder twice.”   
Smiling Stiles ran his fingers over Derek’s thigh and continued on, “right twice, well that charges were total bogus. He was never charged, only called in for questioning and the real culprit was caught a couple weeks later so no harm no foul.”  
Derek had to raise his eyebrow at that because really? He had spent months living in a train station and hiding from the cops, it had been a pretty big deal. But Stiles kept going ignoring his mate’s unease, “Look dad I get that you’re freaking out over this. Yes Derek is older than me but we’re actually a pretty great match and although this is new, we’ve known each other for a while now. I know that you’re worried about all the stuff that’s been going on in Beacon Hills. I mean it doesn’t take a genius to figure out you’re worried about me and yes things there are bad but they’re getting better and Derek is part of that. He’s the reason I’ve made it through this far, so you need to cut him some slack. Please.”  
Harvey’s brown eyes bore through him, assessing him like a horse at market, but eventually he looked away, eyes darting over Stiles and then Mike. “Stiles I know how you feel about him, you’ve made that much obvious but the age gap is an issue, no don’t say anything. You’re underage and I’m a lawyer so it matters. But that’s not the only thing I’m worried about, he left an animal outside the apartment Stiles. It wasn’t -”   
Whatever he was about to say was cut off by Stiles’ hiccup laugh, “Oh my god is that why you’re freaking out? Over the rabbit? It was a joke, a thing from a movie we watched ages ago. It was just his way of saying he liked me, Christ dad he’s not some bunny boiling freak! It was a private joke with an I love you attached, I promise you Derek will never hurt me. It’s not in his nature.”  
Looking somewhat mollified and a lot relieved Harvey let out a long breath before leaning forward, resting his elbows on the table and jostling Jessica out of the way. “Look kid I’ve seen the bruises and the scars and it terrifies me that you want to go back there. I didn’t want to bring it up like this, I wanted to wait, but if you’re serious about Derek which I think you are, then you’re going to go back to Beacon Hills and whoever hurt you is going to keep on hurting you. I don’t want that to happen. I want you safe Stiles and if that makes me the big bad wolf then so be it.”   


Instead of laughing hysterically at Harvey’s accidental joke, Stiles relaxed against Derek’s shoulder, his expression soft. “I have one year left in school.But I’m already applying for colleges in New York. I want to stay but I need to finish school first and deal with everything at home. But things are better now. The person who did this, he’s gone and he’s never coming back.”  
Derek’s wolf howled in rage at the mere mention of Gerard Argent. He hated that man with every inch of his being. “I’m safe now I promise. And to prove it I’ll skype you and bug you twenty four seven alright? We’ll come up for Christmas and you can come to California for Thanksgiving. You’re not going to lose me just because I’m leaving and I still have another month left before I go.”  
Some of the worry was dissipating from Harvey’s scent, being replaced by begrudging acceptance. Nodding Harvey smiled at his son, then turned a killer glare on Derek, reminding him of Chris right as he makes a kill. Shuddering Derek focused on Harvey’s words and blocked out the unwelcome memories. “If you hurt him I will destroy you Derek. Now who wants coffee?”  
Jessica flagged down a waiter and ordered more chocolate cake and coffees while everyone chatted and laughed. The switch from intense anger and danger to light hearted conversation had his wolf chasing after its tail, confused by the humans, it decided to disregard them entirely and focus on their mate. After all he was the only thing that mattered.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> Sorry for the major delays but I haven't had internet for months (it's been a total nightmare!) but everything's sorted now so I'm back on track. Enjoy.

Stiles was going to be okay. They had talked things through and while he wasn’t happy about the whole age gap thing he did feel better knowing that Stiles planned to come back once he finished school. Besides it didn’t look like Derek was going anywhere, the guy was practically glued to Stiles, didn’t he have a job and a life back in California? Stiles nearly busted a gut laughing at that one while Derek sat there quietly, the tips of his ears burning red. They were in it for the long haul so he had manned up and done his duty, he’d given Derek the stink eye and the shovel talk, then asked him out for beer and a baseball game. They had a pretty good time actually, Derek was seriously into his baseball. 

In a few days Stiles would be leaving and it kept niggling at him that Stiles had made this happen. He wanted Derek and he made it happen, Harvey couldn’t help but wonder if it was really that easy, could he do the same? Grabbing his courage (and a quick shot of whiskey – don’t judge!) he called Mike into his office, waiting impatiently for the boy to arrive. He felt like a jumble of nerves, but he needed to do this. Mike meant something to him, a lot really and they deserved to see where this went. So he crossed his ankles and leaned against his desk the way Mike liked, (he’d caught him staring more than once) and waited. By the time the pup actually arrived Harvey was backtracking, terrified of what would happen if Mike rejected him, or worse accepted. But seeing him there in his stupid skinny tie and cheap suit gave him the nerve he needed. “We need to talk Mike, close the door.” That cute little frown wrinkling his brow, Mike closed the door and pulled the shades (boy was always so thorough), “What’s wrong Harvey? What happened?” And that right there was panic, the poor kid was freaking out, probably imagining a million different things that could have outted him as not a lawyer. Three steady steps forward had him gripping Mikes arm and curving his hand around his nape. “Nothing’s wrong Mike, it’s just something I’ve been meaning to do for a while now.”   
He kissed him soft and firm, just the barest press of lips before he pulled back, staring into those wide blue eyes he loved so much. Mike blinked twice at him, his brain processing everything before his fingers caught in Harvey’s waistcoat and the hint of a smile curved his lips. “Call that a kiss old man?”   
Harvey couldn’t help the bark of laughter that escaped him before it was stolen by Mike’s mouth, he’d show him a kiss! It was wet and fevered and everything he had ever wanted or imagined and it was Mike in his arms pressed against his body, moaning into his mouth and he was so stupid for not trying this before, for waiting so long. Stiles was never going to let him live this down, but maybe that was ok too. 

They brought them to the airport together, Mike’s arm wrapped around his waist in moral support as he waved his son goodbye. It wasn’t an ending he knew that. Stiles would start school in the Fall and would no doubt drive him insane with inane questions, but he was looking forward to it. He was still terrified of letting him go back to California, those bruises lingered in the back of his thoughts, but maybe now things would be better and he had somewhere to escape to, somewhere safe to call home. Stiles hugged him so tight he thought his bones were going to crack, but he hugged back just as hard. “You and your boyfriend should come to California soon, I can show you the sights.”  
“I’d like that kid now get your ass on the plane before you miss it.”  
Stiles hesitated, his brown eyes flickering in every direction except Harvey’s, “Dad.” He answered cautiously, wary of Stile’s hesitant tone, “Yeah Stiles?”  
With one darted glance at Derek and Jackson Stiles rushed out “When you do come we should probably talk about the whole werewolves in Beacon Hills thing, and Derek being the Alpha and stuff. Gotta go love you!”   
He was tugging onto Derek’s hand and running for the gateway before Harvey could even formulate a sentence. When he did eventually manage it they were out of sight and Mike was laughing uncontrollably, “What the fuck?”


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last I have written the much promised epilogue. Hope you like it.

Technically there were there for a case. The fact that Harvey insisted on flying out in person when really anyone, even an intern, could have handled it just showed his dedication to his job. Bringing Mike, well that was because it was California and he was bound to get bored. Besides, he couldn’t let the kid run around New York without him, at least that’s what he’s going to tell anyone who asks. Except Donna, Donna he won’t even try to lie to. Not that he’d have to mind, she’d already heard Mike pestering him for days on end about going to California with him to see Stiles. Not that that’s why they were there. No, it was for work. A case to do with something. Yes ok, he was here to check up on the kid, but seriously what else was he supposed to do? He dropped that bombshell then ran away (and they would be having serious words about that later too) so either his kid was more damaged than he thought or all those bruises and flinches were caused by something supernatural. Honestly he wasn’t sure which was the better option at this point, delusional or dangerously curious? Looking back on their time together he’s willing to bet it’s the latter, more than that he’s willing to bet his entire bank balance that Hale and the Whatmore kid are werewolves too. It would explain all the touching. All those times he walked in on Stiles and Whatmore half naked and cuddled up on the couch watching Game Of Thrones. 

He had to wonder if the Sheriff knew, if maybe that was why he sent him to New York in the first place, or if he was just as oblivious as Harvey had been. He pulled his attention back to the real world, focusing on the sound of the school bell echoing around the empty yard. People started trickling out slowly at first, then hoards of them came bounding down the steps, slinging their backpacks into open top cars or running for the yellow buses parked at the curb. He got plenty of stares, curious looks from young girls (and quite a few men) and more considered looks from the adults, teachers probably, undressing him slowly. Mike laid a hand across his arm, leaning too close to be misconstrued, the silly boy as if he’d ever have to worry about that! 

Stiles was with the stragglers, leaning close against a red haired girl and a dark haired boy. A blonde boy and a dark haired girl laughed loudly, their hands reaching out to grab onto some part of Stiles. Watching all of them together he was suddenly reminded of the Sheriff telling him what a player his son was. The Sheriff was convinced Stiles was having orgies and looking at them now, he could see why. He beamed brightly at the boy and waited impatiently for him to notice them. He saw the moment he did, his mouth fell open and he was racing across the carpark, limbs flailing wildly as he launched himself at Harvey. He caught him in a huge hug, holding him too tight but too happy to let him go. Mike’s arms wrapped around them both and then there were more arms and bodies pressed against them. The others, for some unknown reason, had decided to join the hug. Stiles huffed out a laugh and extracted himself as the other pulled back looking abashed, “So guys, this is my dad. Dad this is Lydia, Scott, Isaac and Allison. They’re my pack.”  
Harvey wrapped one arm around him and pulled him in close, inhaling his scent and letting it settle him, “Come on, you need a milkshake and I need coffee. You can bring your pack, it’s not like they won’t fit.”  
Stiles’ smile was huge but he didn’t move towards the car, instead he waited, tapping his fingers against the bonnet impatiently, muttering “get you wolfy ass over here!” In seconds a blurred shape was barrelling into him, latching onto Stiles’ shirt and refusing to let go. He should have known it would be the Whatmore kid. He smiled politely at them, “Hi Mr Spectre, Mr Ross.”  
“Pleasantries later man, I’ve been promised a milkshake and curly fries, dude I need curly fries.”  
“Don’t call me dude, now all of you in the car before that teacher calls the cops.”  
As one (which was pretty damn creepy) the pack looked to the left and glared at the dark haired woman with the clipboard. Mike broke the moment, shoving Stiles into the car. It was a good thing they had got the limo or they never would have fit. 

Stiles directed the driver to a diner nearby that did the “best curly fries ever!” and Harvey wrapped an arm around Mike and listened to his kid chat about homework and martial arts and whatever else came into his head. He wasn’t surprised to find Hale waiting for them at the diner, his head down and ears red, no wonder Stiles fell for him! “Good to see you again Harvey, Mike.”  
The handshake was firm and the guy was really starting to grow on him. He talked to Stiles all the time on skype and sometimes Derek would be there, or they’d be texting and Stiles would mention something Derek had done. The guy was totally gone on Stiles, embarrassingly so. There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for him and no matter how much he was against it to begin with, it was hard to hate someone who was so desperately in love with Stiles. So he smiled back at the boy and let the conversation flow around them, noting how every member of the pack leaned across at some point to touch Derek and Stiles. It was strange watching them interact with each other, they were all such typical teenagers, except the red head. She had world domination in mind and he was not willing to stand in her way, he hoped like hell Stiles could keep her in line, because if not she was one lab accident away from turning into Dr. Horrible, only without the singing obviously. 

He wanted to bring up the werewolf thing, but it didn’t seem right to do it in the diner where anyone could overhear. Turns out in the end he didn’t have to, Stiles did it for him, “So I wanted to say in person I mean that I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have dropped it on you like that, it was cowardly. I was afraid I guess, which is stupid, ‘cause it’s you and you’d never like lose it over something like that. So sorry.”   
The others remained perfectly silent as Stiles gripped onto Derek’s hands so hard the knuckles turned white. Mike pushed his body into his, so his head was tucked against his shoulder and that was nice. All of this was nice, it didn’t matter that these kids were a little different. “Apology accepted Stiles. I hope you realise though that this means I need full updates on a regular basis. I might not live here but I still want to know what’s going on.”  
It was Derek who answered, his back straight and his stare honest, “We’ll keep you up to date on everything, you have my word.” He could live with that. At least now the kids had someone they could depend on, he might be a city away, but he was there and he would come for them if they needed him. “Alright then, does this place do hotdogs?”  
  
Stiles was trying to speak around the massive mouthful of curly fries and honestly it was completely disgusting and he was going to have to teach his seventeen year old son table manners. Whatever he was trying to stay was unintelligible, but the hand that landed on Derek’s shoulder and the jolt that went through the pack, that was recognisable. Turning to see who it was, Harvey recognized the Sheriff, his badge gleaming under the fluorescent lights. “This is certainly a surprise. You must be Harvey.”  
They shook hands but Harvey was having a hard time focusing on the man, Stiles and the others seemed upset by his presence and Harvey didn’t like that. He didn’t want anyone upsetting his kid, not even his dad. “It’s good to meet you at last Sheriff. Stiles has told me so much about you.”   
It was a lie of course, but one he had to say. The older man smiled half heartedly and glared at the crowd of teenagers in the booth, “Likewise Harvey. Stiles never shuts up about you. I don’t remember him telling me you were in town though”  
It was a question and it went against all of Harvey’s instincts to answer it, but if he wanted to continue his relationship with his son, then he needed to play nice. “I’m working a case in the next town over, thought I’d stop by, surprise him.”  
Judging from the Sheriff’s face it was an unwelcome one, but he did his best to hide it. 

With false cheer, Harvey invited him to join them, watching his eyes flicker again over the teenagers. They landed on every hand that touched Stiles, flitting past each one until they stopped on Derek pressed against Stiles in the middle of the booth. Stiles was shovelling Derek’s curly fries into his mouth while the older boy pressed as much of his body into Stiles’ as physically possible. “I see you met the gang then, they never leave Stiles alone. I thought the summer in New York might fix that, but it seems to have made it worse. I think they’re making up for lost time.”   
He laughed it off, but Harvey could hear the censor beneath it, the distaste and suddenly Harvey wondered whether it was the fact the polyamory (as the Sheriff believed) or the fact that three of them were men. Careful to keep his tone neutral, Harvey commented “They’re all good kids. Stiles needs friends who’ll stand by him. Jackson get up, let the Sheriff sit down.”  
Jackson obeyed immediately, Harvey had made the kid jump through more hoops than a pedigree poodle, back when he was an intern, it was no wonder he obeyed instantly. The Sheriff didn’t like that though, his nose crinkled and he shot a concerned look at Derek and Stiles, like he expected them to get angry over it. And maybe they would if it was anyone else, maybe they had with the Sheriff, after all Stiles could be fiercely protective at times. It wouldn’t surprise Harvey at all if Stiles got up in the Sheriff’s face about it. He didn’t take the seat, instead he nodded for Jackson to sit back down, the kid stayed put until Harvey pressed a hand to his shoulder and nudged him back into his seat. “You seem to get along pretty well with them?”  
“Stiles talks about them a lot and I already knew Derek and Jackson from New York. Derek will take good care of him John.”   
The Sheriff’s face crumpled and dammit that was not what Harvey meant, but it was too late now. He sucked it up, but the upset was still there, it was understandable and Harvey really felt bad for the guy. He had raised Stiles, but in the past few years something had happened (werewolves probably) and they drifted apart. It was hard to watch him come to the realization that Stiles and his friends (Derek especially) were more concerned about Harvey’s opinion than his own. 

Mike tried to salvage the situation, chattering brightly, “It was great having Stiles in New York. He’s the reason we’re even together. In fact, and this was totally going to be a surprise, but what the hell right? We’re getting married and you’re all invited!”   
There were screams from the girls and shouts from the boys, Stiles was scrambling over Derek and the others to get to them. He nearly choked Mike he hugged him so hard and then he launched himself at Harvey, nearly falling out of the booth in the process. He hugged him back, and felt a wet smacking kiss across his cheek, and Christ his child was a freaking toddler! It made him laugh though as Stiles muttered congratulations into his ear and Derek patted him on the back and talked wedding plans with Mike. From the corner of his eye his caught a glimpse of the Sheriff slinking out of the diner looking dejected, and god he felt really bad for him, but this was his family and he wasn’t about to walk away from it, not for anything.


End file.
